A rei, a skei atao
by Sissi L'enflammee
Summary: XVIII ème siècle, la société est plus que jamais dictée par l'église et l'étiquette. Les pauvres se font de plus en plus pauvre et les riches de plus en plus riches. C'est dans ce monde que Morgan voit le jour dans une famille de la haute-bourgeoise française où la richesse et l'opulence règnent en maitres. Pourtant l'année de ses 14 ans, l'enfant s'élance sur les mers. /OC\


**Nouvelle histoire, nouveaux OCs! Pour celle-ci on voit apparaitre essentiellement les ports bretons, Saint-Nazaire l'étant encore à l'époque. Bon il y aura des -petits petits petits petits- moments hétéro mais ce sera surtout du Yuri :D Donc si vous n'aimez pas, oust!, veuillez ne pas lire!**

**Je n'ai pas mit M par plaisir, enfin si un peu dans un sens, mais cette fis abordera des thèmes assez sensibles tel que la piraterie, le sexe ou encore l'homophobie et un peu de religion. (Je tient à rester politiquement correcte tout de même!)**

**Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de super long, ce sera, je pense, un two-shot avec peut-être un épilogue. J'ai déjà la suite de l'histoire en tête elle ne devrais pas tarder!**

**Pour la compréhension: Saint-Nazaire s'appelle Nolan, Roscoff est Morgan et Tréguier c'est Gwenaël! Oh, et puis j'oublie le pauvre Erwan aka la ville de Brest.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les moeurs, des règles établies par les grands et auxquelles on doit tous s'y plier. Elles dictent tout ce que nous devons dire, faire et penser. Et après cela on dit que nous sommes dans une société libre. Foutaise, on est plus que jamais enchainé. Depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre les choses je haies ces règles de tout mon âme, et cela parce que je ne peux pas rentrer dans les moeurs.

Je suis née le vingt-neuf juin mille six cents quatre-vingts dix dans la commune de Roscoff en Bretagne. Mes parents étaient de simples et pauvres marchands mais leurs renommée fut-elle que même le Roi de France les pris à son service. Leur entreprise se développa rapidement et quand je venue au monde ils étaient entrés dans la bourgeoisie et vivaient plus qu'aisément.

Le monde dans lequel je vit le jour était tout comme ses habitants: crasseux, menteurs et puants mais si richement habillés et habiles de la parole qu'on leurs pardonnait tout. J'entend par "on" les pauvres et les autres. Les "autres" c'est les gens comme moi, ceux qui n'entreront jamais dans les moeurs. Moi c'est tout simplement que je ne le veux pas, mais pour d'autres, c'est pire encore: ils ne _peuvent_ pas. Et ça, à mes yeux, c'était plus qu'injuste. Mais dans ce monde la justice n'existe pas, ce sont les riches qui commandent et les pauvres se doivent d'obéir. Ils ont peur. Peur de mourir, peur pour les leurs, peur pour leurs futur. Et paralysés dans cette angoisse permanente ils finissent par se laisser faire par ces chiens.

Vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis plutôt antipathique, je ne vois que le mauvais coté des choses me diriez-vous. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de bon côté, ce monde est pourris jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et personne n'agit. Certains sont rongés par la peur et d'autre jouissent de cette angoisse qu'ils leurs font vivre quotidiennement. Et moi, de sang, de corps mais pas de coeur, j'appartient à la seconde race, celle des riches qui dictent et qui font vivre un cauchemar permanent aux plus démunis. Et je hais cela. Mais ce que je hais plus que tout au monde c'est qu'en plus d'être née bourgeoise, je suis née fille. Fille. Une sucrée inintéressante qui ne fait que se plaindre, faire des enfants, la cuisine et qui ne sert absolument à rien. Une putain de demoiselle de "qualité" doit savoir jouée du clavecin, porter des robes "à la mode" et des parfums qui empestes, se maquiller, jouer la cruche débile, être docile, sage et bien maniérée, mais surtout, ô! grand dieu surtout, être calme. Et moi je n'ai rien de tout cela.

Comme mes parents étaient occupés ils m'avaient attitré des professeurs censés m'apprendre "les choses essentielles pour devenir une bonne épouse et maitresse de maison". Moi à la place je m'enfuyait pour aller jouer dehors. A l'époque je portait des robes, comme toute les filles de mon âge, et comme j'aimais me promener dans les dédales du grand port de Roscoff ce n'était pas du tout pratique. Avec quelques pièces j'échangeais une de mes vielles tenues contre une chemise en coton usée, une culotte en grosse toile marron et un paletot de la même couleur. Mes chaussures à talon rose qui me sciaient les chevilles furent elles aussi troquée contre une paire de bottes de marins bien plus confortable, les mêmes que portaient tout les mousses du port. Un ruban arraché à une de mes robes fixait mes cheveux bruns. J'avait l'air d'un simple garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Je bénissait la nature pour ne pas m'avoir donné de forme et la chemise qui était encore trop large pour moi, mais tant pis.

Les escapades vers le port devenait de plus en plus régulières si bien qu'au bout d'un mois seulement je connaissais les quais comme ma poche. Je m'était aussi fait des amis, des jeunes garçons de mon âge qui s'étaient la plupart du temps engagés comme mousses sur les bateaux qui partaient vers les Indes et le Nouveau Monde. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne revinrent jamais des voyages. Je savais la vie maritime dure et sans pitié mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admiré ces jeunes adolescents à peine sortit de l'enfance. Ils vivaient une vie, une vraie, libre et aventureuse. J'aurais donnée n'importe quoi pour être à leurs place.

J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois de proposer mon aide aux bateliers mais à chaque fois ils me riaient aux nez me jugeant trop petit et trop faible. Il était vrai que les autres gamins souvent forcés par leurs parents à travailler dès leurs plus jeune âge avaient des muscles bien définis et un corps carré, alors que moi j'avais que des bras maigrichons et de frêles épaules féminines. Piquée de vif dans mon orgeuil je décida de m'entrainer afin de devenir plus forte, aussi puissante qu'un garçon. Je travaillais ainsi ma musculature jour et nuit et au bout de quelques mois elle commença à se développé. Deux ans plus tard, alors que je venait de fêter mes quatorze ans, un capitaine, le sieur Alain Le Ruz, dit Le grand roux, m'accepta comme moussaillon sur son navire, L'Aventurière, qui partait pour le Siam. J'avais donné mon vrai nom, heureusement mixte, et mon âge, c'était donc tout ce qu'il savait de moi. Et le lendemain j'embarquais pour un voyage de six mois en mer vers l'Asie.

Je dormais dans la cale principale réservée au marins dans un hamac. A côté du mien se trouvait celui de Gwenaël, surnommé Naël, un jeune garçon d'une ou deux années mon ainé au court cheveux châtain et des yeux azur rieurs qui rêvait de devenir un capitaine renommé et qui, tout comme moi, avait soif d'aventures. Nous devinrent amis dès le premier jour. Il me considérait comme son petit frère et moi je voyais en lui un exemple de joie de vivre. Cette joie me réchauffais le coeur et me redonnais courage. Sans même nous en apercevoir nous étions devenu tout l'un pour l'autre, il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui.

La vie de mousse n'était pas de tout repos. Nous nous levions aux premiers rayons du soleil relayant la troupe nocturne qui allait se coucher dans nos hamac, à midi nous mangions un frugal repas consistant de pois cassé souvent froids et peu comestibles, nous travaillons toute la journée sous les ordres des marsouins. J'ai du apprendre à monter rapidement dans les cordages du mats et, étant la plus rapide et la plus agile, je fut assigné à cette tache quotidiennement. On lavait aussi le pont, les cabines de nos supérieurs ainsi que les cales, entretenait les marchandises, aidait comme commis de cuisine… Nos journées étaient toujours remplies. Mes muscles étaient douloureux, je dormais peu, perdais dangereusement du poids et mes paumes étaient rugueuses et couvertes de coupures. Néanmoins je me sentais revivre. J'étais libre, libre de chacune de mes pensées, libre de chacun de mes mouvements, libre, libre de tout faire, tout dire, tout vivre. J'étais comme une aveugle à qui on aurait rendue la vie, une morte à qui on accordait une seconde vie, une condamnée qui se faisait blanchir. C'était un miracle, une si agréable surprise… Un rêve éveillé.

Naël me présenta aux autres mousses qui m'accueillir joyeusement parmi eux. Je n'était pas la plus jeune mais j'était la plus munie. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à mon constitution faible, ils me recevaient comme tout les autres, un simple adolescent. Mais moi j'était une fille, et ma nature me rattrapera tôt ou tard; je le savais et c'est avec la gorge nouée et une forte envie de pleurer que j'accepta la bouteille d'alcool d'Erwan, un grand rouquin et avala goulument deux gorgées.

Alors que le bateaux se rapprochait de plus en plus des Siam après quatre mois de navigation le capitaine Le Ruz fêta son anniversaire et d'une pierre deux coups ses dix ans en tant que capitaine. Evidemment il eut des festivités. Les marins chantaient et dansaient, se défiaient au bras de fer et à la lutte, jouaient aux cartes et buvaient. Je me joignis avec Naël à l'euphorie et nous bûmes plus que raison et nos esprit s'embrumèrent rapidement, pas encore assez habitués à la boisson.

Nous rîmes de bon coeur à chaque parole du grand Marin qui tenait l'alcool mieux que personne complètement fous. A ce moment là un matelot d'une vingtaine d'année déboula sur le pont, titubant et empestant le rhum et le calvados à des kilomètre à la ronde. Il était vêtu d'un long tissu bleu, reposant sur ses épaules et son torse telle une toge et abordait fièrement un trident. Derrière lui se tenait deux autres marins, eux vêtu normalement, le même sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Je suis Neptune le roi tout puissant des mers! hurla l'étrange personnage en prenant une pose qu'il voulait impressionnante, Et je vient vous punir misérables humains!

Quelques personnes de l'assemblée rirent alors que d'autres entamaient un replis stratégiques vers leurs cabines, certains d'ailleurs tenaient un de leurs camarades par les épaules et caressaient leurs reins faisant comprendre à l'autre leurs ambitions pour la nuit. Naël commençait lui aussi à s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible le visage pale. Je le rattrapait et m'accrocha à un pan de sa chemise et tira violemment dessus pour le faire se retourner. Un bouton sauta et il tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux embrumés et les pupilles étrangement dilatées. Un frisson étrange parcourus mon corps. Ce n'était plus le Naël joyeux et insouciant qui se tenait devant moi mais un inconnu. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux et je me senties en danger pour la première fois auprès du châtain. Malgré la panique qui me tordait l'estomac je finit par lâcher d'une voix rauque en pointant les trois braillards:

I-ils font quoi là-bas?

Il me regarda de la tête au pieds s'arrêtant trop longtemps à mon gout sur mes hanches avant de remonter son regard pour croiser une nouvelle fois le miens. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. J'étais mal à l'aise et il s'en amusait

Ils vont nous faire chier.

Hein? Comment ça?

Regarde, tu comprendras.

Nous nous tournâmes vers les trois zigotos. J'écarquilla les yeux: sur les ordres de celui déguisé les deux autres empoignèrent un pauvre marin qui passait par là, le déshabillèrent et lui versèrent de l'eau froide sur tout le corps. Il prirent ensuite un deuxième désigné par leurs chef et lui étalèrent de la suie partout.

-Mais.. Ils font quoi?!

-De mauvaises blagues. Si tu ne veux pas être leurs prochaine victime tu ferais mieux de me suivre.

Sa voix était cinglante, froide. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, m'incitant à le suivre vers les entrailles du navire. Sa main descendait dangereusement vers mes reins et ses yeux brillaient lubriques dans la pénombre. Il était effrayant. Un sourire pervers naquis sur ses lèvres. L'instant d'après il me saisi violemment par les cheveux et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, c'était violent et sauvage. Je perdait tout mes moyens, tentait de me débattre, d'hurler à l'aide, en vain. Naël faisais un bon mètre quatre vingt et moi je n'atteignait même un mètre soixante. Ses bras puissants me poussèrent contre la rambarde du pont et me plaqua contre celle-ci sans aucune douceur. Le choc du bois contre mon dos m'arracha un gémissement de douleurs et le châtain en profita pour insérer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues, j'étais faible et désarmée. La peur s'empara de moi.

Sentant que je rendais les armes l'autre souris machiavéliquement. Il passa une main sous ma chemise et caressa mon ventre alors que sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou pour mordre mon épaule dévêtue jusqu'au sang. Je me mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait m'arriver. Non, je n'étais pas complètement innocente, je savais ce que signifiait la bosse proéminente qui déformait le pantalon de mon meilleur ami, mais j'appréhendais la suite, je ne voulais pas qu'on me dépucelle maintenant, ou du moins pas comme cela.

Les doigts de Naël remontèrent lentement mon ventre et griffa mes côtes. Il s'aventura encore un peu plus loin tout en continuant a frotter son entre-jambe contre ma cuisse et me faire des suçons horriblement voyant dans mon cou quand tout à coup il se figea net. J'entrouvrit légèrement mes yeux cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait arrêté. Il me regardait avec des yeux hagards et choqués puis descendit son regard vers la partie de l'anatomie où se trouvait sa main et la palpa légèrement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Je le regardait faire, mon corps était flasque et à sa merci, mes forces m'avaient brusquement quittées et attendait nerveusement la suite. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas?

Son regard s'assombrit davantage et brusquement il ouvrit ma chemise faisant sauté tout mes boutons. J'émis un petit cri surpris et plaqua machinalement mes bras sur mon torse pour caché mon début de poitrine. Il fixa celle-ci sans aucune expression et dévia ses yeux vers une partie plus au sud de mon corps. A travers le tissu il appuya dessus, scrutant mon visage à la recherche d'une réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, je gémis outrageusement resserrant mes bras autour de mon thorax. Quelques secondes passèrent silencieuses. Il ne bougeait plus, fixant impassible ma poitrine assis sur mes cuisses. Il se mit ensuite à trembler de tout son corps et saisi brutalement mes épaules et enfoui son nez dans ma nuque me prenant dans ses bras. Une gouttelette tomba sur mon épaule très vite suivie par d'autres.

-Pardon, sanglota-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de mon corps dénudé, Je te demande pardon Morgan…. Je-je ne voulais pas… Te faire de mal… Crois moi… C'est la vérité… Je… Je… Je…

Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Il était secoué de spasmes et tremblait de tout ses membres. L'érection que se pressait quelques secondes plus tôt contre ma cuisse avait disparue et toute l'envie qu'il avait pour moi se soir là s'en alla avec les larmes. Il décuvait et je retrouvais petit à petit Gwenaël. Je souri timidement et m'enhardie à le prendre à mon tour dans mes bras. Je le sentis se tendre contre mon corps. Il s'écarta légèrement gêné, les joues en feux.

- Euh… Morgan?

-Hum?

-Tu es encore à moitié nue…

Je rougie à mon tour et referma prestement ma chemise pestant contre les boutons qui avaient disparu.

Pardon pour la chemise… Je peut te prêter l'une des miennes si tu veux, j'en ai trois.

Merci, c'est gentil.

Euuuuh… Juste comme ça.. Tu es une fille?!

Moins fort crétin!

Pardon! Pardon!

Et oui, dit le à personne!

Oui, oui! Compte sur moi!

Je souri encore une fois à mon meilleur ami. Il se releva et me tendit une main pour m'aider que j'ignora me relevant à mon tour seule. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide! J'étais assez forte pour me lever seule bon sang! Sentant qu'il abat encore fait une gourde Naël s'excusa encore une fois en à peine cinq minutes et rangea prestement sa main. Et sur ces faits nous allâmes nous coucher.

* * *

Un bruit sourd me réveilla. Le bateaux tanguait violemment et craquait sous une tempête. Je me redressait dans mon lit et sortit sur le pont en courant. Une dizaine de marins étaient levés et essayaient coute que coute de sauver le navire. Le capitaine Le Ruz hurlait des ordres rendu muets par les hurlements des flots. Je m'accrocha au grand mat pour éviter de basculer dans l'eau. Le vent claqua contre ma chaire et la pluie gelée mordait ma peau engourdie. Le capitaine fini par m'apercevoir et me hurla un ordre inaudible. Une vague passa par dessus la rembarre et fit éclater quelques tonneau contre les murs des cabines. Je criais en m'accroupissant sur le sol pour me protéger des projectiles. Un éclair mit le feu à la voile principale. Je levais les yeux horrifié et courut le plus vite possible m'écartant des débris qui s'écrasait lourdement au pied du mat ou je me tenais encore quelques instant plus tôt. Une sueur froide coula dans mon dos. J'avais évité la mort de près… C'en était terrifiant.

-ATTENTION!

Je me tournais brusquement vers l'origine de la voix et je vu un matelot, horrifié, fixer un tonneau roulé endiablé vers moi. Je fermait les yeux m'apprêtant à recevoir un choc mais rien ne vint. Doucement j'ouvris mes yeux surprise. A mes cotés gisait un corps sans vie écrasé.

- NAEEEEEEL!

* * *

**Je suis sadique, je coupe ici :3 Que va-t-il arrivé à la petite Morgan maintenant?**

**Et oui Morgan est un nom mixte, mon meilleur ami de primaire s'appeler comme ça. Et ça ne se prononce pas "_Morgane_" mais "_Morgan_" comme "_Blanc" _et "Nolan" se prononce "Nolane" (fichus celtes et leurs nom bizarre mais si adorable~ Hum. Vous n'avez absolument rien vu *verse de la crème sur ses galettes*) .  
**

**Je vais beaucoup jouée sur les noms mixte, j'adore ça :D Vous l'aurez remarqué avec Gwenaël qui écrit comme cela est masculin (attention si vous le surnommé "Gwen" il va vous mordre ;3) En fait il n'y a que Erwan qui a un nom purement masculin même après avoir découvert que "Nolwenn" était aussi un prénom pour mec je ne suis même plus sûre de la féminité du mien... **

**Aller, à la prochaine! Rendez-vous avec Capitaine Nolan! Tschüss auf wiedersehen! *chanson débile dans la tête***


End file.
